1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an earth working tool, in particular to a cultivator bar for agriculture, having a mounting segment and having a working part directly or indirectly adjoining it.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cultivator bars having an integrated working part are used in agriculture for seeding preparation and in order to loosen the soil. They comprise a working part that is equipped with a cutting edge at the end. Adjoining the working part is an arc-shaped arm that can be mounted on a tool carrier. During working utilization, the working part engages deeply into the soil. In order to allow reliable dissipation of the large bending torques occurring in this context, the arc-shaped arm is of relatively solid configuration. The working part is exposed to the abrasive attack of soil, so that the earth working tool must be replaced when the end of its service life is reached.